Tooks, Bagginses, and Greenleafs
by legolas-lover-baby
Summary: What would you do if what you wished came true. Well this happened to three girls and now there in Middle-Earth stirring up trouble. But did they bring more than happiness with them.
1. Whats wrong with this picture?

Tooks, Bagginses, and Greenleafs  
  
By: Ashley and Pippin Took  
  
Chapter 1: What's wrong with this Picture? "All right, all right. I'll bring it!" said Ashley. She had been on the phone for 20 minutes talking to her friend, Emma Shaw, about brining her extended version of The Lord of the Rings. Emma didn't have it yet, Ashley and their other friend, Kristen Whitney, did. So, as you can imagine, any time either one of them came to her house they HAD to bring it. "Ok, I'll call Kristen and see if she can come over, too," she said excitedly. "Click!" "Ok," Ashley said. "She said YES!" yelled Emma on the other end. "Ok, I'll be over in 10 minutes." "Ok," Emma said.  
  
40 minutes later. "Our favorite part!" Kristen said. (The Green Dragon) "Hey Ho to the bottle I go to heal my heart and drown my woe rain may fall and wind may blow but there still be.. many miles to go sweet is the sound of the pouring rain and the stream that flows from hill to plain better than rain or a rippling brook," everyone sang. Then, Ashley alone sang, "Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" "Of course, MY line." "Don't you wish we were hobbits? And an elf," Kristen said to Emma. "I do," Ashley said. "Me too," added Emma. "I would love to live in Middle Earth," they said together. "Jinx. Double Jinx," they said together again. "I hate it when we do that," Ashley said. After the movie was over, they went to bed. Neither one of them knowing what would come in the morning. 


	2. Where are we?

Chapter 2: Where are We? A warm breeze came through the window and ruffled Ashley's hair. She didn't truly awake until she heard a knock at the door. She opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't at Emma's house anymore, nor in any house she had seen in her neighborhood. Kristen and Emma were lying beside her. Ashley awoke Kristen easily with a little shaking, but Emma only woke up after Ashley pushed her off the bed. "NO! NOT MY HAIR!" she screamed as she hit the floor. "What the? Oh, it was only a dream," she said feeling her hair. "What was "NO! NOT MY HAIR!" all about?" asked Kristen. "My hair was as long as your's then, Ashley tied me to a chair, and shaved my head until I was completely bald!" Emma said. "That's weird, you ARE bald!" "WHAT!!" Emma yelled, feeling her hair. "Just kidding," Kristen said. "Hey guys. Where are we?" Ashley asked clearly not paying attention. "We look like we're in a..." "Hobbit Hole!" Emma said. Someone knocked on the door again. "I'll get it," Ashley said. 


	3. It's you AAAAHHHHHH

Chapter 3: It's You! Ahhhhh! "Hey Emma. Is it just me or... have you grown?" Kristen asked. "Either that or you've shrunk," Emma answered. "AHHHHH!" they heard Ashley scream. When Emma and Kristen appeared by her they almost screamed twice as loud. In the doorway was 2 of the people they had always wanted to meet. Frodo Baggins and Pippin Took. "Ok, Ashley, Kristen, snap out of it," Emma said. She snapped her fingers in front of their faces. "Uh, hi, I'm Ashley, that's Emma, and 'ow' this 'ow' is Kristen," Ashley said as Kristen tried to lunged for Frodo. "Frodo, Frodo, Frodo," Kristen said dreamily. "Hi, I'm Pippin and this, as you seem to already know, is Frodo," Pippin said back to her. "Well come in and have 2nd breakfast with us," Ashley said invitedly. "Yeah! FOOD!" Pippin said. As they sat at the table, the girls told Pippin and Frodo about how they got here after they wished to live in the Shire. "That's weird," Frodo said. "Hey, lets go up on the hill beside the creek," suggested Pippin. "Ok," they all said. As they reached the top, Kristen completely forgot hobbits couldn't swim. Though her and Ashley were hobbits, they could swim very well. Ashley was actually the best swimmer out of all of them. All they needed now was for one of them to fall in. 


	4. Fireworks and a Creek

Chapter 4: Fireworks and a Creek  
  
"You know, this looks like a good place to set off fireworks," Pippin hinted eagerly. "YEAH!" Ashley yelled. "Oh no," replied Emma. "But they're on the other side of the creek. And it's about 5 ½ feet deep," said Frodo. "Well, if we run down and jump across the rocks, I think we can make it," Emma said. Knowing her, since she's now an elf, it sounds easier than it is. They all ran down the hill to the creek. Since Kristen has big feet now, she tripped about ¾ of the way down. When she fell, she hit Pippin and sent him flying through the air right into the water. "I didn't know hobbits could fly," Emma said. Ashley was right behind Kristen, seeing this, she ran down the hill towards the creek. She jumped in and dove under as Pippin sank. "Now look what you've done," Emma said. "I killed Pippin! WAHHHHHHH!" she cried. Just then, Ashley appeared with Pippin riding on her back. "Weeeee!" he said. They crawled out on shore and sat on the bank. "Thanks a lot Kristen. You almost killed MY Pippin!" Ashley said. "Hey why don't we throw Frodo in and have you rescue him too?" Pippin said. "Trust Kristen to almost kill someone on our first day here," Emma said. "It's not my fault! I have big feet!" she said back. "You know what, why don't Pippin and I go get the fireworks?" Ashley said. "Yeah, and I'll go get some ale," Frodo said, too. Later.... Ashley: Done Pippin: Your supposed to stick it in the ground Ashley: It is in the ground Pippin: Outside Ashley: This was your idea "BOOM" (The firework blows up, taking an imaginary tent with it) Pippin: AHHHHHH!!!!!! "Well, that's it of the fireworks," Frodo said. "Then let's go to the Green Dragon!" Pippin said excitedly. "All right!" Ashley yelled. "Great, just what I need. 4 drunk hobbits," Emma said unhappily. 


	5. At the Green Dragon

Chapter 5: At the Green Dragon  
  
Once the were at the Green Dragon, Frodo got ales for everyone (Emma didn't drink her's). After about the 7th one, they started to get REALLY drunk. Then the song started. Everyone: "Hey Ho to the bottle I go To heal my heart and drown my woe Rain may fall and wind may blow But there still be.. many miles to go Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain And the stream that flows from hill to plain Better than rain or a rippling brook." Ashley and Pippin: "Is a mug of beer inside these Tooks!" Then they collapsed on the floor. Emma hurried over. "Ashley? Ashley?!" she said as she slapped Ashley's face. "GET HER!" Ashley said suddenly. Pippin and her jumped and grabbed Emma. Pippin held her legs while Ashley, with a mug of ale, crawled up on her shoulders. She then pulled her head back and dumped the ale in her mouth. "You... Gave.... me.... a.... TANGLE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*hic*HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emma yelled as she tried to get the "tangle" out of her hair. "Oh big deal. Look! Here's a comb!" Kristen said as she handed Emma the comb. "But then I'll pull out hair and get split ends!" Emma said dramatically. "Oh my gosh. That's like a death wish," Ashley said sarcastically. Just then, Emma looked around with a smile on her face. "Oh great. A drunk elf," Ashley said. 


	6. A Drunk Elf

Chapter 6: A Drunk Elf  
  
"Lllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssss.... .. PARTY!" Emma yelled. "Frodo, you better get more ale," Kristen said. As he left, Emma pulled her long elvish hair in a bun. "No. Emma. Don't you even do it," Ashley said. Emma, of course, did it. She turned on a radio, that came out of nowhere, on full blast. "That's the way uhuh I like uhuh!" the radio blared. Ashley, Kristen, Pippin, Frodo, and Emma started running around the pub and, being drunk, ran into walls, chairs, tables, and each other. "That's the way uhuh, we like it uhuh!" they sang as they ran into the wall. Just then someone walked in. "It's, it's, it's, uhhh!" Emma said as she fainted. 


	7. It's You, Too!

Chapter 7: It's You, Too! "Emma? Emma? Wake up!" Ashley said as she tried to wake Emma up. "Here. Maybe this will work," Pippin said, bringing over a pint of ale. He dumped it on just as she began to wake up. "What the?........... Legolas?!" she said as she came to. "Yes, I'm here," Legolas said. "You know, now that he's here, can we go to bed," Kristen said. "Yeah. And you guys can stay at our house," Ashley said. "Ok," they said together. Once they got home, the girls had to find a place for them to sleep, since there was only one bed. They finally decided to sleep out in the living room with them so they didn't get lonely. They all slept on the floor side by side, Legolas, Emma, Kristen, Frodo, Pippin, and Ashley. Everyone fell asleep quickly because of everything they did today. In the morning, Ashley woke up to Pippin shaking her. "Come on. Before they wake up," he whispered. He lead her into the dining room and out the window. "You know that there's a door, right," Ashley asked. "Yes, but I want to surprise them," Pippin replied. He took her outside to a tree and started to climb up it. "Come on," he urged. She then started up the tree. When she reached the top, there was a landing with a hole filled with water balloons. "All right," she said. "Won't they have a nice wake up call," Pippin said. They got more balloons filled and put them in the hole, when they heard "Ashley! Pippin!" They looked down and saw Emma, Kristen, Legolas, and Frodo coming out to look for them. Kristen walked towards the tree they were in and stopped about 7 feet from it. Ashley grabbed a water balloon and throw it at her. Kristen never moved or looked up. 


	8. Water Balloon Attack!

Chapter 8: Water Balloon Attack! "SPLOOSH!" The water balloon hit her right in the head. "What the.?" she said in a confused way. "Kristen, Why are you all wet?" Frodo asked, coming around the corner. "I don't know," Kristen said back. Ashley and Pippin suddenly got a fit of giggles. Frodo looked over at Emma, who was staring at the ground. "Emma? Did you get Kristen all wet," he asked. "No," she said just as two more balloons flew through the air at them. One landed on Frodo and the other landed on Emma. "I think Ashley and Pippin are doing this," Kristen said. "No. Really?" Ashley yelled from in the tree. "Aw, you made my hair all wet," Emma yelled. "Yep, that was us," Pippin said. (No one relized Kristen had left then) "You just wait until I get up there," Emma threatened. "No worries. I have it completely under control someone said from behind them. Ashley and Pippin looked at the ground behind them. There stood Kristen. With a hose! "Mwaaaaaaaa! I got you," she yelled as the hose soaked Ashley and Pippin. "No fair," Ashley yelled at her. "Maybe next time you won't mess with the Hose Master!" Kristen yelled back. "I just remembered. There's a hose that splits in two back in the garden," Pippin told Ashley. "Ok, you distract her while I go get it," Ashley said. "Ok" Pippin climbed down and ran towards the house. Then he turn and yelled, "Hey. This way!" When Kristen turned and took off after him with hose, Ashley climbed down and sprinted to the garden. She found the hose and turned it on. "What do you think you're doing," Emma asked. Ashley looked up and saw Emma, Legolas, and Frodo, all with water balloons. "Nothing," Ashley answered. "Well, can you say "you're all wet'," Emma asked her. "Yeah," she said as she sprayed the hose on full blast at them. "You're all wet," she said. "Look...at.....my....beautiful......HAIR!!" Emma and Legolas screamed together. "Well you told me to say you're all wet," Ashley said to her. Emma just glared at her. "See ya," she said as she took off towards the house with the hose trailing behind her. When she reached the door, she heard Kristen screaming. "Oh you! Wait until I get out there!" Just then, Pippin came running around the corner. He stopped, looked at Ashley and said, "Run as fast as you can." Why," she asked. Kristen then flung open the door, soaking wet and red faced, she said, "I warned you not to wait until I got out here." She raised the hose and started to push the trigger. 


	9. Run for Your Life!

Chapter 9: Run for Your Life! Ashley ducked as Kristen pulled back the trigger. Once she ducked, Ashley pulled back the trigger on her hose. "Got you," she said. Kristen fell back from the force of the water. "Aww, you," she yelled as Ashley slammed the door in her face. Ashley ran back for the tree. When she reached the top, she found Pippin. "Kristens' gone mad," he said frantically. "Yeah. I barely made it out dry and fluffy," Ashley said.  
  
IMORTANT: I just wanted to let you know that I, Kristen, (yes, yes, I know this was written by my friend Ashley, but somehow I ended up being the one to type it and my other friend, Emma, ended up being the one to post it.) DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT AT ALL! My friends just like to make fun of me for some reason. Ask them why, not me. Thank you for reading this little note. I just needed to make it clear to you that I am not the kind of person Ashley portrays me to be. P.S. I also have a screen name on here. Gwevyan Baggins. If you want some serious stories try reading mine. I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
I think this is all that Ashley was planning on writing for chapter 9, but I'm not entirely sure. Thank you for reading what there is of the story so far. I will try my best to get Ashley to write more soon because this is all she has written for right now. Bye. 


End file.
